The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF16-5-6’. ‘UF16-5-6’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in May-November 2015 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF15-5-11’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2016 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF16-5-6’ has been reproduced asexually for over 18 months through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF16-5-6’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2016 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF16-5-6’ has large leaves that are contrasting pink, burnt orange, and chartreuse and pointed at the apex; whereas, ‘UF15-5-11’, the female parent, has smaller leaves that are pink, maroon, and lime green and rounded at the apex. ‘UF16-5-6’ has a robust, well-branched mounded habit; whereas, ‘UF15-5-11’ is less vigorous and more upright in habit with less lateral branching.
‘UF16-5-6’ was selected because it is the first plant with pink, orange, and yellow leaves from our program with enough vigor to withstand the harsh selection conditions our plants are subjected to during full sun trials in Gainesville, Fla. Normally this color combination fades in full sun with the consistent loss of pink color and a browning of the orange sections of the foliage. ‘UF16-5-6’ is exceptional because it maintains all three distinct colors in well-defined zones in shade or sun.